Pirates!
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: Governor Jacob Matthews is asked by a Privateer Captain who seeks the Letter of Marque about his career as a Pirate. An epic, Significantly more in-depth retelling of Sid Meier's Pirates! based on my most successful play through.


Pirates!

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I have been playing Sid Meier's Pirates! A lot lately and suddenly felt compelled to write a Fan Fic for it. This is also the first Pirates! Fan Fic on the site! Remember to read and review!

Dsiclaimer: I don't own the Idea behind Pirates! That belongs to Sid Meier's and Firaxis Games. I do own the OC Jacob Matthews.

CHAPTER 1

-1680-

A young man walked into the Governors house at Port Royale. Rumor has it that the man is the reason why the Dutch presence in the New World is arguably the largest.

Twenty years ago, the Dutch were struggling just to maintain a foothold in the New World... That all changed when a man by the name of Jacob Matthews arrived in ST. Eustatius. His exploits would end up with the Dutch giving him the position of Governor at any Port City of his choosing. The Man chose Port Royal due to its centralized location. "Good day Mr. Brooks," greeted the governor, "I take it you're here to acquire a Letter of Marque?"

"Of course Governor Matthews," replied Thomas Brooks, "I was wondering..."

Jacob raised his brow in curiosity, "Yes?"

"Are the stories true," he asked, "Did you really conquer the entire Spanish Maine?"

Jacob chuckled mirthfully, "It's about time someone asked me that question." He then called out to his wife, "Catherine, Mr. Brooks wants to hear the tales of our youth."

An aged but beautiful blond wearing a blue and white dress walked in, "It's about time somebody asked."

"Mother, Father," asked a beautiful young blond in a green and red dress with black trimmings, "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Thomas Brooks here just asked of about my days as a pirate," he explained, "would you like to join us as I recant the tale, Evangeline?"

Evangeline smiled and said, "I do believe I would."

"I'll go brew us some tea," declared Catherine as she went off to do so.

"We'll wait for you dear," Jacob said lovingly.

Ten minutes later, Catherine returned with tea tray. "Here you are darling," she said as she handed her husband a cup of English Tea.

"Thank you dear," he replied before taking a sip, "say what you will, but the English make a fine brew." He then sat down in his chair as he began to recant his tale, "It all started thirty years ago."

"But you didn't arrive in the Spanish Maine until Twenty years ago," pointed out Thomas.

Jacob chuckled, "There is more to this tale than that my dear boy."

-30 YEARS AGO IN EUROPE-

The Matthews Family were happily celebrating: they had successfully paid off their debt to Marquis Montalban, and by sunrise tomorrow their merchant fleet would be set to begin making them rich. A young Jacob sat beside his little sister Samantha while their Aunt Janet and Uncle Thomas sat across from them. Their Grandfather, Elbert Matthews raised his glass and said, "A toast to our newfound fortune!" A hard knock was heard at the door just then.

The door flew open to reveal Marquis Montalban and his direct subordinate's Baron Raymondo and Colonel Mendoza! "Your merchant fleet was lost at sea," sneered the Marquis, "so it seems you'll have to find another way to repay your debt to me via alternative methods."

The Marquis men began rounding up the Matthews family, but one would not allow himself to be enslaved.

Young Jacob managed to escape, vowing revenge on the man who wronged his family.

XxX

Ten years later, an adult Jacob walked into a Tavern, seeking passage to the New World. He walked up to the Bartender, "Where might I find a ship that will take me to the New World?"

"The French, Spanish, English, and Dutch are always looking for able bodied young men like yourself," he replied as he pointed out four individual captains.

"Thank you," Jacob replied as he left the man a piece of eight.

Jacob took a moment to consider his options before deciding to sign on with the Dutch. "Welcome aboard," he said grumpily, "We'll be leaving shortly."

Jacob was a bit off set by his attitude, but brushed it off as frustration with the small influence the Dutch possessed in the New World.

He followed the captain to a Brig, a capable ship in Jacob's mind.

XxX

The Journey was filled with Peril, and the crew was treated like slaves. Jacob wanted to lash out badly, but held his temper in check: the Captain had yet to cross the point of no return with the young man.

The Captain walked by and noticed what appeared to be a gold medallion hanging from Jacob's neck. "Time to collect your weekly tax," the captain sneered as he reached for the Medallion.

Jacob saw him coming and quickly took the captain's sword from its scabbard, "I think I speak for us all when I say enough is enough," declared Jacob, "En Garde!"

The crewmen who had been put through the same hell mutinied against their oppressive Captain and Jacob immediately engaged the man in single combat.

The captain had acquired another sword from one of his loyal crewman, and engaged Jacob. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea how outclassed he really is. Jacob had spent the last ten years practicing his swordsmanship: he sought out every possible angle of attack, ways of countering them, every possible weak point, and methods of protecting them... Then again, an encounter with one of the greatest duelist's to ever live will do that to you. "How in the bloody hell are you this good," demanded the captain.

"I've spent years training so I could do battle with the man who wronged my family," answered Jacob, "Marquis Montalban."

The captains eyes widened in horror, giving Jacob the opening he needed to finish this fight. He thrust his sword forward and pierced the man's heart.

The morale of the now dead captain's loyal followers plummeted. Most of them decided to jump ship when Jacob was made the new captain. The five men that didn't offered Jacob their services as penance for their crimes, which the man accepted graciously. The result of their bravery was a total of forty able bodied men ready to sale the ship to the nearest Dutch port: St. Eustatius. "Henceforth, this ship shall be known as the Revenge," declared Jacob Matthews

"HERE, HERE," chanted the crew.

XxX

They docked the ship in St. Eustatius half an hour later where Jacob stopped by the Tavern first. he saw twenty men clearly looking for work on board a ship. "I'll take anyone look for work on my ship," he declared.

The bartender motioned him over and said, "Have you met the Governors daughter? They say she's a real beauty."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Rumor has it that the East Indiaman Dauntless is carrying 2500 pieces of gold," whispered the Barmaid whispered into his ear.

"I'll be sure to note that in my log."

A man sitting in a dark corner motioned Jacob over and whispered, "I have a map with the location of Stede Bonette's treasure I'd be willing to sell you for 200 pieces of gold."

Jacob was lucky to have 600 pieces of gold so he decided to go ahead and by the map. According to the map, the treasure is west of San Juan between a dead tree and a stone arch.

XxX

Jacob decided to go to the Governor's residence so he could acquire a Letter of Marque from the Dutch. "Ah, come in" he said as he extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you sir, my name is Jacob Matthews," replied the young man.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied, "I'm Governor Price… I have no doubt that you're seeking a Letter of Marque."

Jacob nodded, "Yes sir."

"Well we're currently at was with the Greedy Spanish, the Slimy French, and the Treacherous English," the Governor explained, "the nearest enemy port is Nevis."

"I heard an English East Indiaman was headed to Nevis from Barbados," added Jacob, "So that's a good target."

"I must say I agree," Replied the Governor who then sighed, "and yet I Fear what will happen if our dodges ally with one another."

"Sir?"

"Truth is we're barely holding our own as it is," he said as he walked to the window, "The only reason they haven't done so is because they don't see us as a threat... Not that I blame them, there are only 3 major posts under Dutch control."

Jacob understood the man's fear, "What if I could secure the Lesser Antilles and the Port City of San Juan?"

"That would only make us a bigger Target," the man replied.

"Then I'll conquer the Entire Spanish Maine."

"I seriously doubt you'll be able to pull that off," replied the Governor, "but you're welcome to try."

"I'll do more than that," Jacob said confidently as he walked out.

Neither of them was aware of the fact that the Governors Daughter, Catherine Price, had been listening. "Jacob Matthews," she whispered, "such a curios individual."

**DONE!**

so we're clear, this is a more in-depth retelling of the games storyline. until next time!


End file.
